


A Happy World

by fr0smoth



Series: marukiverse weight gain kink fics [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (kind of lmao), (the maruki kind), Belly Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Tentacles, Weight Gain, marukiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0smoth/pseuds/fr0smoth
Summary: Concurrent to "A Better World", Akira decides to surrender the world to Maruki. After Akira's request to make him and Ryuji fatter in the new world, Maruki finds that their wish is starting to spread to others in his new reality - and maybe even himself.
Relationships: Azathoth/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: marukiverse weight gain kink fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Happy World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a bunch of people liked my last story - which I am so thankful for! - so I decided to try my hand at writing another kink fic. WARNING: the following is a weight gain kink story. If you don't like, please don't read. Also, the tentacles thing isn't really the main kink here, it's more of an operational hazard when writing P5R Maruki. Royal spoilers, of course.

It had been weeks since Maruki had finally achieved his goal. Reality had been shaped to his will, the desires of every human on the planet had been fulfilled. He had thought the Phantom Thieves would pose more of a threat, but without their leader, only a few were even motivated to enter his Palace. Their minds had been changed without too much effort. 

His vast array of tentacles, controlled by Azathoth, oversaw the day to day maintenance of reality. If something went wrong, cognitions were subtly rewritten, and reality was set on the right track. Everyone lived in bliss. When he wanted to, he could mentally tap into the world’s tentacles and experience the happiness felt by random individuals of his choosing.

Random individuals were always nice to observe, but spending time among the Phantom Thieves was what Maruki really enjoyed. They saw him as something between a counselor and a friend, and he fit into both roles in their lives. When they needed to have a personal conversation, he was there to provide support. When the group went on an outing, he attended and had fun with them. 

If it were even possible, Maruki thought he was growing more certain in his convictions over time. The Phantom Thieves of the past were tortured souls, constantly overcoming adversity after adversity, braving the climb on a never-ending mountain of pain. At the end of the day they could rejoice that they’d won again, but a more imposing evil would always rise the next morning. This vicious cycle could never treat them like Maruki did. He created a kind, gentle world in which they could be normal high-schoolers and happy friends. 

Not to say that everything had gone exactly as he’d anticipated. There were some unforeseen bugs, and he wasn’t exactly sure of the cause. If he had to guess, he would trace it back to his morning meeting with Akira, leader of the Phantom Thieves. On that day, Akira had agreed to surrender, with a strange condition. Akira demanded that the new world must see him and his best friend, Ryuji Sakamoto, become addicted to food and live together in fattened happiness. 

Maruki watched these two boys with the most interest. In just a few weeks, they’d both already put on at least twenty pounds. Their clothes strained against their bodies, bulging with new curves, more and more each time Maruki looked to the boys. The thing that struck him most was how completely their minds had latched onto his cognitive control. They were completely oblivious to his influence and obeyed his suggestions exactly. When they ate, their expressions would dissolve into dumb ecstasy. They would moan as they shoveled more and more food into their mouths, almost craving the new fat it would pile onto their bodies. 

It was almost entrancing to watch them grow. Maruki found himself thinking about it more than he cared to admit. The problem was that Akira and Ryuji were not the only ones slowly fattening up. Very few were doing it quite as quick as them, but Maruki observed that on average, every person on Earth had gained five to ten pounds since reality had merged with Mementos.

Maruki sat in his palace, surrounded by computer screens made entirely of different types of his tentacles. Data about the world’s population flashed by, but he was lost in thought.  _ There are a few different explanations for this phenomenon _ , he thought as he popped a sweet macaron into his mouth. For a second, the burst of flavor left him unable to think, and he craved another. He found his hand drifting back to the plate, which never seemed to empty, as he continued to ponder. 

_ First, that when freed from societal constraints, everyone would naturally gain weight. I’ve created a world in which everyone is perfectly happy. That means they eat whatever they want, whenever they want, and that would lead to weight gain. That explanation has nothing to do with Akira, or me. The weight gain of the masses under this explanation would probably taper off soon enough, or he could simply mentally correct them to eat less and still be happy.  _

_ Second, Akira and Ryuji could unintentionally be responsible. As former Phantom Thieves, and persona users, they interact in a special way with Mementos. They could be exerting their own cognition onto those around them, creating a sort of virus that spreads throughout the population. Their mental suggestions would thus corrupt others into overindulgence.  _

_ Third… and I hesitate to think this… I could be responsible. I control Mementos now, and by extension, I control reality. Since I implanted those suggestions into Akira, I have spent a large part of my days thinking about them, observing them. Maybe my constant mental focus is slowly reshaping the cognition of the entire world. Maybe I think so much about it because when I see them… I think… they look  _ good. 

Maruki felt another macaron enter his mouth, and he suddenly felt himself realize something. Did he always eat this much? It was like a filter of some sort had briefly been removed from his mind. Memories of gluttony over these past couple weeks became clearer. Each one of those outings with the Phantom Thieves led to Akira and Ryuji popping a few buttons… but as time went on… so would Maruki. 

“Just keep eating, Maruki,” Akira whined in his memory. He, Maruki, and Ryuji had all been sitting and eating together at the local Big Bang Burger. Akira was talking between bites of his own massive hamburger. His eyes were glazed over, and Ryuji was fondling his new stomach. “Doesn’t it feel good? To grow fatter… and lazier…” 

Ryuji had pushed over an extra milkshake towards Maruki, and it had just looked so appealing that there was no other choice  _ but  _ to drink it. It would be rude not to, wouldn’t it?

Maruki looked down at himself in surprise. Had his belly always hung over his waistband? Had a sliver of it always poked out onto his lap? Had his ass always felt so… cramped… in these pants?

_ You are fighting your own suggestion, Doctor.  _

“Azathoth,” Maruki said feebly. His Persona did not speak often, but the voice was comforting. “What did I do to myself? To the world?” Almost instinctively, he ran his hand across his new belly, feeling it jiggle slightly. To his own shame, Maruki felt a tightness grow at the front of his pants. 

_ Your fixation on two of your subjects… it changed reality. They are powerful conduits. So are you. Combined, your powers managed to fool even you, for a time. _

“Why didn’t you break me out of it?”

_ You were happy. You are happy. You could still manage the world with these suggestions. They do not inhibit living a normal life. The happiness you’ve granted to the world… should apply to you as well. _

“I am happy, Azathoth. But I don’t… this seems wrong, doesn’t it? I don’t think I want this.”

_ I am thou, and thou art I. You cannot lie to me. Every time you eat, you become aroused. When you feel your stomach, you become aroused. You want to keep eating. _

“Is the suggestion still there?”

_ No. Your feelings are thus even without the suggestion. But it could return. _

Maruki bit his thumb anxiously. He’d spent so long working for others. Azathoth was right; he deserved something for himself, didn’t he? In this new world, no one would judge him for his desires, even if he didn’t fully understand them yet. Nothing was holding him back from seeing where the river of his own mind would lead him. 

These new memories of stuffing himself on luxurious food felt  _ good _ . He wanted more. 

“Azathoth? Put the suggestion back. But I always want to be aware of everything… I want to always remember what I’m doing. My sensations might be enhanced, and I will be suggested, but I could stop it at any time.

_ Of course, Doctor.  _

Maruki felt the edges of his perception grow… warmer, somehow. He liked this feeling. He was hungry, and relaxed. His legs spread open slightly and he placed a hand on his growing erection. He wanted to eat… but he wanted pleasure at the same time. 

“Feed me, Azathoth… make me fat. And you know what else I want.” 

_ Of course. I am thou, after all.  _

Maruki felt the last of his resistance fade. This was his new reality. Everyone was happy - it was time for him to join them. If he wanted to make a huge pig of himself, he had every right to. If he wanted to stuff his face alongside the Phantom Thieves, his true friends, then that’s exactly what he would do. If he wanted to be serviced by his own Persona, then why shouldn’t he be?

The chair beneath Maruki shifted as it came to life. It separated into the tentacles which made it up and supported him slightly above the ground. More tentacles descended from the ceiling and rose from the ground to wrap around his arms and legs. They snaked around him gently until they covered his torso as well. Maruki felt a bit nervous until a delicious smell hit his nostrils. Azathoth would feed him; everything was just as it should be. A tentacle descended from the ceiling, opening at the end to make what seemed like a tube. It placed itself gently on Maruki’s mouth, and that delicious smell grew even stronger.

Maruki was getting hornier by the second. He didn’t know how much he had wanted this- to be controlled by Azathoth, plumped up like a prize pig at his own mercy. A tentacle snaked its way up his pant leg, and when it finally made its way around his aching cock, Maruki moaned into the tube.

_ Just lie back and relax, Doctor… you’ll be sated soon. _

A thick, cool liquid began to flow from the tube into his mouth. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted, better than anything he had even imagined previously. His mind and body cried out for more, and the tube delivered. The tentacle around his dick slowly began stroking, up and down, in slow motions. Whenever he would moan, the liquid would pause so he wouldn’t choke. Sensing his desperation a few seconds later, Azathoth would resume the flow to the thoughtless Maruki. 

_ More,  _ thought Maruki,  _ make me just as fat as them… and more…  _

***

Maruki sat on his tentacle chair, which had been significantly expanded after the many months of ruling this new reality. He had become accustomed to this new lifestyle of gluttony and pleasure for not only everyone else, but himself. 

The world was fat now, there could be no denying it. Azathoth ensured that those who wanted to remain somewhat skinny would naturally hit a plateau, and those who would find more pleasure in more food were not stopped from doing so. Akira and Ryuji had been partners for a while now, feeding each other into their new fat bodies. They were so horny all the time around each other that cognitions of those around them had to be frequently altered so as not to notice the two hedons feeling each other’s bellies up in the street. 

Maruki himself had easily reached the upper end of the 300s for his own weight. He sat only in his lab coat and boxers, which were covered mostly by his expansive gut. Every few minutes he would reach for another fluffy pastry and continue his constant gorging. When he didn’t feel like going to the effort, Azathoth would simply feed him. After a day of eating and monitoring the progress of his reality, Maruki would often find himself and Azathoth in a number of compromising situations. 

Today, he had worked hard, and so deserved a reward. Azathoth knew what he needed before he even asked. Maruki opened his mouth, adorned with at least two chins of added fat, and received a thickly stuffed pastry. He closed his eyes and shook his gut, feeling how the fat bounced as he felt it. There was just so  _ much  _ of him now… 

Azathoth was jerking him off within seconds. Maruki had one tentacle handling his dick, one tentacle behind him perfectly stimulating his G-spot, and a third routinely handing him more food to get fatter on. Both hands were left to feel his own body and imagine how much bigger it might be tomorrow. 

_ Akira… _ Maruki thought, between the waves of pure heaven that the food and sex brought,  _ thank you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something different, possible fat Akechi, but still set in the persona-verse. Then I kept thinking about how Maruki would react to the last story I wrote, so I decided to make a sequel from his perspective. This one is a bit shorter but it was super fun to write, hope you like it! Fat Akechi coming (maybe) soon, I take forever to get around to writing. Also, this story was inspired by Rubendefault's recent Yusuke story on tumblr, which also features Maruki perspective. Check out their stuff!


End file.
